Electromagnetic forming of conductive material has been known for some time wherein a rapid pulsed current is passed through a coil to set up electromagnetic forces. These forces deform the metal in the conductive material into a recess or mold by a pushing force moving the coil and the conductive material apart. A working head containing the coil is held in place by a boom, the head is fastened down, or the head is heavy enough to hold the coil in proper position with respect to the article to be formed. A firing pin is the only control located in the working head. In application Ser. No. 489,290, an electromagnetic puller for a conductive material was disclosed wherein a coil was first energized with a high amplitude current to set up a repulsing electromagnetic field slow pulsed to prevent deforming the conductive material which was followed by a lower amplitude fast pulsed current to collapse the first field and set up an electromagnetic flux which pulled the coil and a part to be formed together with a force sufficient to remove dents. That application also disclosed several coils shaped to act as flux concentrators to direct the electromagnetic forces to the desired area. In application Ser. No. 646,068 other coils were disclosed which were shaped to act as flux concentrators. In application Ser. No. 489,290 a head was shown which was supported by a supporting arm, however, it was noted the head may be portable. It was discovered that a portable head may be used which has current amplitude control right in the head.